


Klayr's Harringrove for Australia

by Klayr_de_Gall



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Harringrove for Australia, M/M, my art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klayr_de_Gall/pseuds/Klayr_de_Gall
Summary: All my Work for "Harringrove for Australia" in one place
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 50
Kudos: 121
Collections: harringrove for Australia





	1. Sleepy cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by the lovely [buildyourwalls](https://buildyourwalls.tumblr.com/) who wanted some soft and emotional sleepy cuddles.


	2. late night date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by the lovely [socknonny](https://socknonny.tumblr.com/) who asked for a late night walk with fancy light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to take part in Harringrove for Australia, come check out [my Tumblr](https://klayr-de-gall.tumblr.com/)


	3. Did you just call us ***??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lovely [gothyringwald](https://gothyringwald.tumblr.com/) asked for  
> "billy sitting on steve’s lap and steve is squishing him and billy looks vaguely disgruntled???“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to take part in Harringrove for Australia, come check out [my Tumblr](https://klayr-de-gall.tumblr.com/)


	4. Monsterhunterboyfriends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lovely [hippiebuckyharrington](https://hippiebuckyharrington.tumblr.com/) frompted me for  
> "Someting soft, maybe a Kiss or a hug“

Upside-Down-Version:

Softer Version:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to take part in Harringrove for Australia, come check out [my Tumblr](https://klayr-de-gall.tumblr.com/)


	5. Of Cats and Men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The most priciouse[ihni](https://ihni.tumblr.com/) asked for a scene from her adorable Story ["Of Cats and Men"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147960/chapters/52867750)  
> It was a delaight to draw from that sweet feel-good-fic!

The Scene:

After that, they got the photos developed and I wanted to draw them too:

Photo 1:  
The first one didn't turn out all that good

Photo 2:  
Billy, what are you doing?

Photo 3:  
Look!! He got it!! Taking selfies with an analog camera is hard, okay??

Photo 4:  
And one of the curious Gang for the wallet of two proud cat dads!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to take part in Harringrove for Australia, come check out [my Tumblr](https://klayr-de-gall.tumblr.com/)  
> Only a few days left!


	6. I don’t bite, you know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by the lovely [morganadelacour](https://morganadelacour.tumblr.com/) who prompted: _“ It’s basically just Harry Potter AU, Steve pulling Billy’s tie so he can kiss him.“_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hello [on Tumblr](https://klayr-de-gall.tumblr.com/)


	7. Like Cats and Dogs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amazing [awrble](https://awrble.tumblr.com/) asked for “Billy w cat ears and Steve w puppy ears“ and maybe “bickering or super puppy dog love Steve” so my brain went and came up with something suggestive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hello [on Tumblr](https://klayr-de-gall.tumblr.com/)


	8. Keep your Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by the lovely [princ3sss](https://princ3sss.tumblr.com/) who asked for Witch!Steve and Billy!
> 
> This art goes with my other Story [The Seventh Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969921/chapters/49861550)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hello [on Tumblr](https://klayr-de-gall.tumblr.com/)


	9. St. Valentine's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> valentine's misunderstandings in College

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by the lovely [demi-don](https://demi-don.tumblr.com/) who asked "how about modern au. They're in college and they confess their feelings and then smut."
> 
> This ties in with my other Story [It's Santa, Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743851). It's the same universe, with Steve and Billy being fuckbuddies in collage.

"Chill out, Hargrove, jeez!"

Steve barely gets the door to his dorm room open before he is shoved back. Strong hands - that had been loudly pounding on the door- pushing against his shoulders. The door slams shut with the force that Steves is manhandled against it, his back getting shoved against the smooth surface.

Billy hasn't been a threat for years, always bark but no bite now, at least not around Steve, but getting pushed around like this makes Steve’s fight or flight instincts kick up. But before he can do more than grip Billy's black shirt, faded Metallica logo bunching under his fingers, lips already cover his. Rough and possessive, a warm tongue pressing into his mouth with a claiming sweep. _That_ behaviour is something Steve is used to. Any other day he would just melt into it, thank what- or whoever got Billy so worked up that there isn't even time for a _"Hello."_ , but today he has other plans.

"Billy. Hey."

Trying to struggle free, Steve only gets the words out when the blonde starts to kiss over his jaw.Es is already breathless from that little kissing, his fingertips tingling to touch, to cares, to hold.

"Billy."

As on cue, Billy drops to his knees between his spread legs, nuzzling his cheek against Steve's already bulging dick through the stiff fabric of his jeans. It's so tempting to take the edge off, plan be damned. Billy gives the most incredible blowjobs, and it's always hard to resist that offer, but...

"Billy, C'mon, stop!"

It takes a fistful off blonde hair and some rougher pulling then even Billy likes to finally get him to lift his stormy blue eyes up to Steve, pupils nearly blacking out all the color, eyebrows creased in irritation.

"What, Harrington?"

Steve licks his lips, notices Billy’s eyes following the motion. It’s no to be a tease, he is actually nervous now. He has practiced all day what to say once Billy would show up after his classes, and he can’t remember exactly zero words mow. So instead of some awkward fumbling, Steve uses his grip in Billy's hair to redirect his head, turning him wide enough so Billy can catch sight of the actual decor in the room. Something that had been overlooked by his hasty entrance.

"You are kidding me."

Disbelieve still plain on his face, Billy shakes loose to turn a bit more, taking in the whole scene. Steve's dorm room bed is decorated with some rose petals and candles are placed on the desk and his bedside table. He even found some good and proper glasses to drink the expensive red wine from that’s waiting on the desk, already open to breathe.

"What the hell, Steve? Waiting for your Valentine's-Date to arrive, or what?"

Billy sounds mean but there is a flash of hurt on his face, only for a moment, before it is covered up by a sneer. He scrambles to get to his feet. Feeling a bit lightheaded from the sudden shift in tone, Steve can only gap, trying to process what is going on.

"What date? What are you talking about?"

"Could have texted me, before I walked all the way over, asshole."

There is something Steve is not getting, but he understands that Billy is about to leave, so he grabs for him, pulls him closer. He feels desperate all of a sudden, want to make this right. If Billy wants to keep pretending they are only a booty call to each other, maybe friends with benefits, _fine_ , but Steve is done with that. It is getting lame fast after dancing around each other since they started college.

"Jesus, Billy. It’s for you!"

Jelling Isn't what Steve had been aiming for, but at least it gets Billy freeze. His blue eyes are wide, shocked and they flit between the valentine's display on the bed and Steve's earnest and desperate face. Billy seems on the verge of bolting for a long, tense moment, then he relaxes slowly, his signature douchebag grin stretching his lips.

"For me? Didn't take you for such a cliche, Princess."

"It's already a cliche that I'm in love with the bad boy. So shut up."

Steve's face is burning but he can't help the smile he feels so big on his face. Still a bit unsure, Billy's eyes travel another time over the petals and candles. At least Steve had resisted to form them into a heart shape or something equally sappy.

"In love, hu?"

Now Billy is blushing too.

"Shut up," Steve repeats and leans in for another kiss.

\--

Billy gets rose petals stuck to his naked ass, and Steve falls off the bed laughing instead of eating him out and they nearly set the pillow on fire when they trip over a candle. It's the best valentine's day ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hello [on Tumblr](https://klayr-de-gall.tumblr.com/)


	10. The Summer we never had

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by the lovely [hargrovesharrington](https://hargrovesharrington.tumblr.com/) who asked, ”Could I have Steve dressed like [this](https://66.media.tumblr.com/09044b22ae946392e5b9417c8731f193/ff0dea588aab3e20-ed/s500x750/8943e3fc4c0b5f9ee8a9063842d0bf85ac80d033.jpg) with Billy hugging him from behind please?“

Version1:

Version 2:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hello [on Tumblr](https://klayr-de-gall.tumblr.com/)


	11. Princess Bride AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [gideongrace](https://gideongrace.tumblr.com/) asked for Art for his "The Princess Bride AU"
> 
> This art goes with the Story [Storming the Castle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807576/chapters/54505480)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hello [on Tumblr](https://klayr-de-gall.tumblr.com/)


	12. Morning on the Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by the lovely [lissieisspacey](https://lissieisspacey.tumblr.com/) who gave me a snipped that [flippyspoon](https://flippyspoon.tumblr.com/) wrote, and I got inspired by it!

_  
“I think they keep talking about the beach the entire drive and how they’re going to go STRAIGHT to the beach as soon as they get in, billy says, but totally underestimate how tired they’ll be but they go anyway and they’re sooooo sleepy and grungy and drove in crazy early in the morning (they could have fallen asleep at the wheel -dumbasses) and it’s cold and bleary but they sit on the sand anyway and watch the early morning surfers trying not to fall asleep before they go get breakfast and it’s perfect.”  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hello [on Tumblr](https://klayr-de-gall.tumblr.com/)


	13. Quidditch AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The awesome [xshade-shinra](https://xshade-shinra.tumblr.com/) asked for “Slytherin!Billy and Hufflepuff!Steve”. Couldn’t stop myself to make Billy a Quidditch-Player. Stave plays too, and they are ruthless when playing against each other. But whenever their houses don’t compete, they make sure to cheer for the boyfriend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hello [on Tumblr](https://klayr-de-gall.tumblr.com/)


	14. A Love Thing - NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My last H4A pic was prompted by our awesome curator [Tracy](https://tracy7307.tumblr.com//) <3<3<3
> 
> She asked for a soft and tender scene from her Story [A Love Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897691)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hello [on Tumblr](https://klayr-de-gall.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to take part in Harringrove for Australia, come check out [my Tumblr](https://klayr-de-gall.tumblr.com/)


End file.
